The Things That Have Been Thrown
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: After Granddad passed, Huey Freeman thought he wouldn't have to handle much more in life. But now with his childhood best friend - Jazmine - back in town, Cindy - his wife - keeping secrets, Valerie - his daughter - not talking, Caesar - his best friend - acting weird, and Riley missing, will he be able to handle the things that have been thrown? JxHxC JxMCxH HiroxCxRxMC ¡COMPLETE!
1. Reunited

**Welp, looks like I just can't stop making new stories. Haha, nah, this one has literally been on my mind since the day before I joined the site (so May 30****th****) but I wrote DMMRI first. Speaking of which, I hope this will be considered good to you guys, because even though both stories are completed, they still get more views/visitors than any other story. I also decided to stop RHOW?, or at least for a while. I think why you guys aren't liking my other stories as much is because they're not "authentic," as in staying true to the topic of "The Boondocks" and not "The Boondocks plus these 10 other people" or just staying true to the character shown in the TV show and comic-strip overall. So, here goes me trying to be authentic while creating drama at an adult age (not for myself; I'm barely a teen. For the Boondocks crew, of course)**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**WISH **_**I owned **_**The Boondocks**_**.**

I always appreciated my wife. After a 5 hour surgery the pain was painless, when I opened my eyes and saw my wife and daughter. It was a sign of relief because love hit me immediately when Cindy and Valerie walked towards me, and that overpowers anything you can ever experience. Valerie is only 6. I named her Valerie because it means "strong," and Cindy just thought the name was pretty. She calls me Dad and Cindy "Cin'", although Cindy doesn't seem to care. To be honest, I don't know why or when she started calling her that—she just did. But anyways, Valerie came out looking like a perfect combination of Cindy and I. She has a soft tan skin complexion, her hair is a soft mixture of yellow and orange—like a mac-n-cheese color, I suppose, and she has deep red wine eyes with icy blue trimmings. Further more, she's gotten into STEM (science, technology, engineering, math) programs at a young age, and loves to cook too. Let's just say, if Cindy didn't have the job she had, knowing her, she'd be bragging on Valerie 24/7.

\-_-/

"Sometimes I ask myself…How can I fit in? What makes me so defiant? How could I be so stubborn? Why do I care so much about my appearance or what impresses others? What steps should I take that will heal my confidence? Why do I gravitate to my emotions before logically thinking? Is my pride to big to swallow? Is my past relations the reason love is so difficult to see or understand?" Cindy pauses and looks around the room. "And I've come to the conclusion that it's because I'm not at peace with myself. You guys need to be at peace with yourself before you _begin _to focus all your attention on others; just as you must love yourself before loving others. And if you become self-conscious? Let them think they got you figured out because what they don't know isn't their business… Y'know, I have an old friend coming in town. Her name's Jazmine—some of you guys might remember her from middle school. Anyways, she always got bullied. She got bullied so much that she moved to another state, and finished all of her school there. She's moving back to spend time with her father and new stepmother, since she's been spending the past years with her mom in another state. Now, she's special because she inspired me to become a motivational speaker. She really did. Just knowing that I could actually help someone get through a tough spot with my words made me feel powerful, and I've always done more than one thing with my mouth. However, over time, I've realized you guys are really the ones who keep me going, not vice versa, and I'll always be there to help out if you do the same. 'Cause in this life of sin, you can only have _but so many _friends…" she trails off. She calmly exits the stage, mentally preparing to get back home to her husband and daughter.

"ALL PRAISE MASTA CINDY!" some yell in the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU!" others scream.

"'Cause in this life or sin, you can only have _but so many_ friends," Cindy repeats, as if trying to memorize the phrase for another time.

\-_-/

"Wassup, my nigg?" Cindy asks Riley just as the doorbell rings.

"Cin, were you expecting anyone?" a voice asks from the room over.

"No, but I'll go answer anyways." Cindy strolls over to the door, and opens her mouth as if to make a smart remark, but stops midway. "JAZZZZZYYYY!" Cindy squeals. Valerie comes in the room at this point, and Jazmine can't seem to take her eyes off of her. Especially those eyes. They're, like, hypnotic. They remind her of—

Jazmine's thoughts are cut off when she sees a large shadow approach the corner, then a humongous afro when the figure is actually seen with her own two eyes.

"Huey?"

"Jazmine?"

the two old best friends question each other at the same time.

"Uhh, well, umm… how have you—" Huey starts, but Jazmine interrupts him.

"Who's the little one?" she asks.

"Oh. Uhh, that's Valerie. My and Cindy's daughter." And with that, they entered a portal of jealousy, betrayal, and truth.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Lol I wrote this so quick so I'm sorry if it's horrible I want to make this perfect but I also just wanted to start slow and it's not that long I know, I know. But this is what I have. Please forgive me, oh Boondocksers.**

**I would say 3 reviews for the next chapter, but that would mean I already had the chapters completed… now wouldn't it?**


	2. Fried Chicken

**(haha) corrections from Chapter 1's A/N: I joined the site on May 28****th****, so I actually had a vague idea of this on the 27****th****. When I referred to "they," I meant **_**Tutoring Our Love **_**and **_**Don't Make Me Regret It **_**(TOL and DMMRI), **which still have more views/visitors than anything else! **I'm not necessarily mad—I mean, they are my stories after all—it's just I want feedback from you guys to know what I'm doing **_**wrong **_**so that I can fix it and get my shit together. Because at this point I'm not sure if y'all just like to read completed stories or if those two stories were my only okay writing.**

**A/N: So, here we go. Sorry guys for not posting a chapter sooner—I was actually writing/typing them in my spare time this week ;) plus I didn't have school on Friday! So, now that some are completed, I'll be able to update the first few chapters consistently and hopefully I can continue to the end with the same process/method. I'm starting **_**yet another **_**story, or at least I plan to, after I finish these. Then it's going to be oneshot central. After that, I will continue a story I meant to finish a **_**long time **_**ago, and hopefully I'll have more ideas by then! Lol no really I'm scared! I want to write Boondocks fanfics and I **_**know **_**I do, it's just I want to be original, and it's hard to think of ideas without copying like 10 people's stories! Naw, really, help me Boondocksers!**

**P.S. pickup from last chapter is in italics…**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**still **_**don't own **_**The Boondocks**_**.**

_Jazmine's thoughts are cut off when she sees a large shadow approach the corner, then a humongous afro when the figure is actually seen with her own two eyes._

"_Huey?"_

"_Jazmine?"_

_the two old best friends question each other at the same time._

"_Uhh, well, umm… how have you—" Huey starts, but Jazmine interrupts him._

"_Who's the little one?" she asks._

"_Oh. Uhh, that's Valerie. My and Cindy's daughter." And with that, they entered a portal of jealousy, betrayal, and truth._

"Oh," Jazmine says, still taking in that her best friends that _never _interacted with each other got together and had a baby. "She's so cute!" she exclaims, trying to be the bubbly Jazmine everyone knows. Or at least everyone in Woodcrest, that is.

_Flashback…_

_Jazmine, still considered "the new girl" in town after living in Delaware for two years, goes to a school in Plymouth Meeting—a town in Montgomery county, the county right next to Philadelphia. But here, it was different. Here, she was the queen bee and no one could stop her as they could in the past._

"_Jazmine! Jazmine!" a feminine voice calls from down the hall._

"_Can I help you?" Jazmine says with sass._

"_Well, yes. I need your autograph for the school newspaper because we're doing an article on fashion and—"_

"_Say no more," Jazmine says as she takes the pen and writes her name on the paper, followed by waving the frantic girl off._

"_Thank you!" The girl calls while running away. Jazmine couldn't here her, though. There were too many guys catcalling her with "damn, you fine" and similar things for her to even pay attention to the girl._

_Well, that and the fact she was actually getting credit for fashion when she used to be bullied for it..._

_End of flashback…_

"Jazmine! Jazmine!" Cindy calls, but Jazmine still doesn't hear her. Minutes have passed by while Jazmine's just taking a mental trip down memory lane.

"Here, I got this," Riley starts. "MARIAH! BROAD! TRICK! WHORE! SLUT! HOE! BITC—" Riley's cut off by a loud slap delivered by Jazmine, who comes "back to life" when hearing these names; hearing the names the kids used to call her. "And this is why we call you names…" Riley murmurs under his breath, trying to show that he's not hurt.

"Damn, Jaz. All those years gone—you get strong or something?" a voice Jazmine was not aware was here asks. She turns and looks to make sure this is really who she thinks it is, before running over and hugging him.

"Hey, Ceez," she says in a lovingly manner.

"Still didn't answer my question," he jokes. Jazmine backs up and gives him a fake stern look. "Okay, okay, calm down now. Just playing, just playing," he assures her.

"I know, I know," she says in a gentle, relieving manner. There was a moment of silence to follow.

"Hah, you know the funny thing about all this? Huey's bitch ass self is the only one who didn't say nothing," Riley calls attention upon Huey.

"Well, unlike you two hooligans, I know my place in conversation," Huey comments without looking up from the stove. _When did he get there? _Jazmine thinks, then decides not to ponder about her ninja friend's abilities. Or at least she _thinks _they're still friends…

Cindy opens her mouth, then quickly closes it. She looks at Huey as if to see if he was watching what she was doing, before opening her mouth once again after she realized he wasn't. "Well, both you niggas 'on't even know y'all's place in the _world_," Cindy remarks while laughing.

"Shut up, Cindy," Caesar starts. "You know you love me, boo." Huey looks up this time, and Cindy turns back around as if to pretend that she was never checking for whether or not he looked at her interactions with other men.

"Caesar. That's not appropriate, now," Cindy scolds. Huey smirks just a bit, then picks up what Jazmine can now see is a pot of pasta a puts it in the sink. He drains it and adds sauces and garments and other things that chefs do—something Jazmine wouldn't know a thing about—before spreading it on 5 adult sized plates and 1 kid sized plate. He gives some to everyone at the table and Caesar turns on Sunday night football. Riley, being so caught-up in the midst of the world around him, looks down at his plate for the first time; utterly disappointed.

"Where the fried chicken at?"

**A/N: okay, so I just **_**had **_**to end the chapter like that—haha. So guys feedback feedback please! I know there's like no general issues but I've been dropping some hints here and there about different things that you need to pay close attention to ;) and also some things… well, actually, a fair amount of things, are going to be revealed or at least hints dropped about them over the next 2-3 chapters. Then a few more chapters where the rising action takes place and the climax then the falling action and all of that kind of stuff.**

**Once again, feedback, feedback, feedback!**


	3. Every Store Awaits

**FILLER CHAPTER!**

**A/N: extremely sorry that I didn't update sooner. My laptop is dead and the charger legit iSn'T wOrKiNg, so I've been doing LITERALLY EVERYTHING fanfiction related on my phone, which, some of you can imagine, is a pain in the ass. So, without further ado, the 3rd chapter of "The Things That Have Been Thrown."**

**P.S. DMMRI:R will be updated sometime later this week... I'm gonna try to write it in my spare time...**

**DISCLAIMER: Why must I repeat that I don't own The Boondocks? Damn, 'bout to drive a nigga into depression from constantly reminding me.**

It was now Saturday morning.

Cindy and Jazmine were driving in Cindy's jeep to the mall, windows down and all, blasting one of their favorite songs and singing along.

"I don't want no scrub... Scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me. Hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me," both girls sing in sync, but terribly off key. They repeat the chorus once more, and burst out laughing as the tune fades away; signaling that the song is ending. The next song that comes on Cindy's playlist, entitled "Old School Niggas," is Missy Elliot's "Work It."

"Ya know, speaking of working it," Cindy starts, "do you EVEN have anything in mind for what you wanna wear for your date with Ceez?"

"No," Jazmine tells her, quite bluntly. Cindy shoots her a quick look, being that she's the one driving. "But that's why I'm going to the mall with you... So you can figure out what to get me... And pay for it," Jazmine continues with a naive, kid-like giggle. Cindy swerves on the street and turns wildly into a gas station. "Dang. Do you really need gas THAT badly?" Jazmine asks with a hint of laughter.

"Oh, naw, I got a full tank. I was just making sure you weren't serious about me paying for your damn dress," Cindy replies. Jazmine looks at her like she's a crazed woman,

"So you practically KILLED US just to save money?!"

"Yes. And you're still not answering my question..."

"No, Cindy. I was joking," Jazmine reassures her.

"Good. Cuz you know that's what Reez does... Nigga still owe me cash... Hustle too hard for this," Cindy mutters in such a way Granddad would.

She begins to drive again, steering back on the road, and they reach their destination.

"Well, every store awaits," Jazmine says as they walk through the entrance.

**A/N: this is small. Sorry. Next chapter will be fairly small too. Also, I realized that I spelled hear "here" without thinking about it (last chapter) so I just wanna apologize for that and literally any other typos because I honestly don't proof read. I'm more like read it 10 days later and apologize cuz I'm too lazy to edit it.**

**P.S. Want a sneak peak of next chapter? The last line, said by Caesar, is "No, she's right Huey. That daughter of yours... She's something else. Maybe even wiser than you when you were little."**


	4. She's Something Else

**A/N: Shoutout to Gasolina, Lovumba, Bilando and other various Latino Pop and Reggae songs my sister blasted on her speakers while I was writing. And the bus driver for being so peaceful and allowing me to have focus when I was writing ya on my way to school.**

**Okay, so I promised shoutouts...**

**MaiXii:** thank you, girl, for all the reviews! And yeah, as you saw last chapter, they got together. However, the question "does Jazmine still have feelings for Huey?" remains. Thanks for the laptop support ;) and with the whole summary thing, at first I was like "nawww lemme not publish it, it gives away too much" but then I figured it would help you guys guess some stuff and make connections, and also confuse you XD sorry I'm evil but sometimes a confused yet intrigued reader is good.

**cutechibilolita**: tis the question... And yes, after that whole flashback thingy, she got into fashion, although I haven't mentioned it yet (eek, I will this chapter). Also, Huey's a chef if you didn't catch my drift in the second chapter.

**Guest (#1):** Thanks for the review. And yes, Huey's the ultimate bae.

**Guest (#2):** thanks for the review, and thanks for praising the HueyxCindyness of this story. There aren't that many on the archive. However, I would still like to note that I am DEFINITELY NOT the first one to create one. And, who knows? Maybe things will take a turn...

**nate**: continued...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS. Or the songs I mentioned last chapter.**

"Damn," Cindy exclaims.

"What? What's wrong?!" Jazmine's panicky self asks.

"Huh?"

"You said the d-word... What's wrong?"

"Oh, that. Well, at first it was for two things... But now it's for three," she starts. "Well number one, I can't believe you're a freakin' fashion designer but you don't know what the hell to wear."

"I TELL people what to wear. I don't tell MYSELF," Jazmine defends.

"Mhm. Oh well, girl. And numba 2: that dress in the window, you need to try it on." Jazmine looks at what Cindy's referring to, nods her head in agreement, then turns back to Cindy, signaling for her to continue. "And number 4 is-"

"Number three," Jazmine corrects, with a half smile.

"Girl, whateva. Number 3," Cindy states with much emphasis, "is I can't believe you STAY refusing to curse."

"Cindy, I've already told you like 100 times! There were different phases of my life that you didn't go through, and I think with your help, I might be able to change back to the naive, old Woodcrest Jazmine that all of you guys knew and loved."

_Flashback..._

_"And then, the mulatto bitch corrected me in front of everyone," a girl from Jazmine's class complains to her friend._

_"Mhm. She something else," she agrees. "Aye, ain't that her there?" She asks, and the first, pissed off girl nods her head._

_And the next thing Jazmine knew, she was running like someone in the Olympics, trying to get home to her probably high mother, who was probably banging someone; the only way she seemed to get money here._

_End of Flashback..._

"Jaz. Jazzy? Jazmine?!" Cindy calls. Jazmine "wakes up" for the umpteenth time from her trip down memory lane.

"Yah?" Jazmine responds cooly. Cindy looks of worry remain on her face, so to break the tension and make Cindy more relaxed, she asks, "Why don't we look at the dress you suggested?" To which Cindy replies with a smile, as they enter the high end store.

\-_-/

"Hey Ceez! Hey Huey!" Jazmine calls out happily as they enter Cindy and Huey's house. Huey nods to Jazmine's presence, and Ceasar responds with a smile.

Huey tries to read Cindy's face, but all he can detect is worry. "Cin, you okay?" He asks. She just nods I'm return, similar to what his daughter has been doing for the past year. Just about the time Caesar moved back to Woodcrest, and started coming over and talking to the family more...

So then why did Huey see-

"You HAVE to tell her," Valerie tells Caesar in the now Cindy and Jazmine free room. "She may be able to do something," she says, a bit softer than her last statement.

Huey, blown away that after over a year Valerie is actually talking, stutters on his words. "Wh-Wha-What... What-what do you mean?" He asks Valerie, who simply nods her head no and runs away; dodging Huey's question. Huey turns to Caesar and asks, "Caesar, what-what does she mean?" Caesar shakes his head and his dreads make noise as they beat against it. Huey could already imagine Riley yelling at him, saying 'Nigga, stop shaking yo damn dreads. Acting like a damn girl who just got her weave done.' But instead, Riley was not there, and Caesar remained quiet. A minute of silence passes, but for Huey it feels like a moment, for he was asking himself questions about the whereabouts of his family and how they've been acting lately, and freaking out inside.

Finally, Caesar breaks the silence. "She's right," he barely says under his breath.

"What do you mean, 'she's right'?" Huey asks, in an unbelievable state of mind.

"Sometimes you can't be anything BUT right," Caesar says slowly, allowing the words to just escape his mouth, but still flow beautifully like a poet's.

Huey, irritated that his wife was keeping secrets, that Caesar was acting weird, that Jazmine had come back in town and acted like nothing changed, that Valerie would talk to Caesar but not him, and that Riley just seemed to have disappeared into thin air without telling him, shouts "Well if you can't prove the damn thing, the she must be wrong!" Not caring that his daughter may be able to hear him.

Caesar takes a deep breath, as if he's in on a secret that's too bad to tell Huey, or just wants to annoy him like the rest of the world is right now. "No, she's right Huey. That daughter of yours... She's something else. Maybe even wiser than you when you were little."

**A/N: aha! Told y'all I'd end it like this! Sorry if it was an awkward ending, when I was writing last chapter I was like "huh, I should end it like this." And I typed it up and told you guys and I wanted to keep my word on it. So, anyways... I wanna tell you guys three reviews for the next chapter... But, nah, it's not worth it. I'm just glad you guys are actually reading it, and I hope I'm doing SOMETHING right, 'cause for the past week and a half or so, it's had more reviews than DMMRI. Which is still somehow everyone's fave of mine? Anyways, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Or shoot, I'm done with my homework now (cuz I had a study hall) so just talk to me in general!**

**P.S. If I don't get addicted to updating this story [ XD ] then Don't Make Me Regret It: Resurrection will be updated my Sunday let's say?**


	5. Figuring Out What?

**A/N: I've been procrastinating over writing. Not because I don't want to (it's my passion), and not because of this story, or any (I'm really into my current stories right now), but just because I procrastinate over everything. So I double deeply apologize because this chapter is gonna be fairly short too. This is a special occasion, for I'll be taking hate WITHOUT calling you out on it. Also, all of November, this story stayed on top of DMMRI (not the sequel; the first) but just by a few, and TOL was 3rd, with a lot, but a few hundred views/visitors behind. But now DMMRI is ahead? And TOL is even further ahead, now #1? I don't get ittt. Please, I'm begging you, tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own The Boondocks**

"Hey, guys, I have an announcement," Ceez tells everyone, as in Valerie, Jazmine, Huey and Cindy, as soon as he enters the Freeman household. "Hiro called me the other day and said we're cool to go up to New York in four days, so on Thursday. So start packing! It's Sunday; y'all got time," he commands the household. Valerie stands up and runs over to Caesar.

"Uncle Ceez, you ready for a show?" She whispers in his ear. He laughs in response and gives her a solid nod, while Jazmine and Huey and Cindy walk to their own rooms to pack. Jazmine got the guest room, which had a bathroom that connected to Valerie's room, and Caesar sometimes crashed in her room, being they were dating for two weeks now.

Huey, being the speed demon he is, finished his packing, picked up a coat, and head outside.

Cindy, meanwhile, stays in their room; even earning a guest: Caesar.

"Look, Cin, about Jaz. I think she may be figuring out that-"

"I know, aiight? No need to keep on bugging me about it. Ima talk to Huey tonight, and Jazmine will no longer be our problem."

"Well, she's still coming to New York though, right?"

"Of course, nigga. It's not like I hate her or nothing. Let's be real: misleading is a hobby for me. Not even; it's practically a sport. You do what you have to go to get to the top and stay up there. Like those football players that "cheat" by using steroids. They doing what they gotta do. Can't hate on that. So no one can hate on me.

Bottom line, I got you covered. And more importantly, I got myself together. I'm not gonna be with you forever, Ceez. You're gonna need to learn how to do the same pretty damn soon. Like, how you gon' help keep up the charade and marry Jazmine? You gotta keep things like those in mind. At least I did."

"I know, Cin. I know."

"I KNOW you know, nigga. You smart. You just need to put that brain to work."

And with that, Ceez leaves Cindy alone, and goes to rest in Jazmine's room, which she's currently absent from.

_Where is that girl?_ Caesar thinks, and lets the thought slowly fade away as he falls into a deep sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Huey takes another puff from his cigarette. Soon, he hears foot steps emerge, coming from the direction of his house, and sees a rather tall shadow from the public bench he's sitting on.

"Get away, White Shadow," he says sternly, thinking the old man who used to stalk him got back into the game.

**A/N: BS ending, right? Ima upload another chapter soon, ¿that may or may not be even shorter than this? Sorry guys, but don't worry: I have bigger plans. Also, I'm thinking of doing shoutouts next chapter since it'll be the 5th chapter? Lol sorry I can't even keep track of my own number of chapters... Well, anyways, to close out with a corny joke, I would say read and review, but you've already read it, so just hurry the hell up and review!**


	6. Since When?

**A/N: so my (almost) double upload**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ish.**

"Who's the White Shadow?" The curious side of Jazmine asks, and Huey's shoulders relax with the new information that it's not his old enemy disturbing him, and instead, Jazmine. Well, not really disturbing, but- "Is he the guy you told me knew what Riley and Granddad said to you or something like that?"

"Something like that," Huey answers; shrugging off the feeling of mentioning Granddad gave him.

He releases another puff from his cigarette, and Jazmine's eyebrows raise in a Huey Freeman fashion.

"Since when do you smoke?" She questions him, to which he shrugs yet again.

"Ehh. After a while you can't really keep time, I suppose."

"You know smoking isn't good for you, though."

"Does it look like I actually care about my health, Jazmine?"

"I'm serious Huey. What happened? You used to be concerned about everyone's health... or at least for the people who surround you."

"Six plus three equals nine. Four plus five also equals nine. There's different ways to look at life, and we take on different perspectives, Jazmine. Smoking was just something I got into after I broke up with Ming, and began to date Cindy. Ming had always smoked and Cindy did at the time, so I just figured why not. And I still smoke today. It's not like it's been messing up my lungs; I only do it when I seriously feel like something isn't right.

"Just think of smoking as a way to release your emotions, or get rid of the tension in your body. It helps, Jazmine. At least it helps me."

"But eventually you will mess up your lungs, Huey."

"So? I have two lungs, but one life."

"That doesn't matter. What if they collapse at the same time? No backup plan there."

"Can we please not go throughthe never ending possibilities of "if's"?"

"Fine. How about this: you stop smoking because people love you, and see you as smoking as self harm. I'm sure Cindy cares. I'm sure Caesar and Riley and Valerie and others care. I know I care. And we all love you. At least I do."

"Well, to be sappy back, I love you, too, Jazmine, but I need to get back to my _wife _and daughter. You should come back soon, too." And with that, he left Jazmine, there, on the park bench that he hadn't even realized she sat down on.

\-_-/

"Huey? You there? I have to tell you something," Cindy calls for Huey, entering Huey's office in the basement when he replies with an "in here."

"What's wrong?" Huey asks, and Cindy dodges his question.

"Have you called the police about Riley gone missing yet?"

"Nope. I've just asked around. Besides, they wouldn't help a negro in the racist, White neighborhood of Woodcrest."

"True. And that's good, because I got a text from him today."

Cindy walks over to Huey's desk and shows him.

_Wasup C-Murph? Sorry I left kinda suddenly, but a nigga joined the army. Ima hit you up whenever I can, my nigg, but tell Huey's bitch ass self too. Aight, peace._

Huey thought about the rare occurrence._ Oh yah,_ Huey thinks,_ he probably joined the army just like our parents had... still weird he didn't tell me though. _He shakes it off all the same, thanks Cindy, and gets back to work. Valerie plays with her building blocks in the basement, which is located in the space right outside of Huey's office, while Cindy drifts off to sleep, knowing she'll be "talking for inspiration" tomorrow at the church.

**A/N: so still a short chapter but any questions answered? Or am I actually really killing you all? Lol sorry I hate when authors leave me with cliffhangers or unanswered questions so sorry for being a hypocrite but I've taken on the author's ways, lol. And maybe if you review I'll update faster... More like motivate myself to write more.**

**P.S. Sorry. I just always have to end with a corny joke. And I'll do shoutouts sometime soon.**


	7. X

**A/N: hey so guys I got my little iPad keyboard thingy (so I can actually type now (yay)) the only thing that sucks is that I have to press down on the keys hella hard. But hopefully I'll get used to it and be able to type hella fast and update hella fast.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks or the majority of Cindy's motivational/connecting speech. sorry but I'm not the most INSPIRATIONAL person.**

Cindy exits the bathroom, and puts the container of "prescribed" pills into her back pocket. She then continues to go down the hallway and eventually finds her way onto the stage. She sees someone who looks like a cross between Caesar and... something... in the crowd, but she knows not to trust her hallucination side. She'll see him later, anyways.

"Today, I'm going to teach you five important lessons," Cindy starts. Gosh, sometimes she felt like Joel Olsteen when speaking up here. "Lesson one: your skin may never be perfect, but that's okay. Black, White, Indian, Hispanic, Native American - whatever you are. Acne or moles or nothing. Your skin is yours and yours only... we need to learn how to embrace that, or at least embrace what we identify and represent as.

"Lesson two: life is too short to not have the coffee, bras, hairstyle or color, beach house, birthday presents - - whatever you may complain about regularly. If you want it, stop complaining, get your ass up, and go get it!" The crowd starts cheering because of Cindy's words, and she's only on the second lesson.

"Lesson three:," Cindy continues, "Everyone, including your family, classmates, coworkers, friends, enemies, whatever, will talk about you behind your back. You'll talk about them too. We're humans, and that's what we do. Just remember that it DOES NOT mean that you don't love each other.

"Lesson four: it's okay to spend money on the things that make you happy. I have to pay money to talk to y'all however many times a week, but it makes me happy, or at least it's doing something, so I use my husband's money. Like really, spread some cheese on this broke cracker!" Cindy jokes, and the audience laughs. "Bottom line, if you can buy it, or have someone who loves and/or supports you, then buy it!

"Lesson five: sometimes, without fault or reason, relationships will deteriorate. It'll happen when your six, it'll happen when you're sixty."

"All hail Masta Cindy!" someone fangirls from the audience, and many others follow in the trail of ignorant compliments.

Cindy exits through the side entrance/exit, and goes down a hallway that leads to the bathrooms. She lowers her heads to almost-floor level to check if any uninvited guests are in the bathroom she goes into before and after speaking.

"Damn, I needa get and _stay_ on this pill more often," she half-whispers to herself, filled with a strange amount of excitement. She opens the bottle and takes to pills out, which she then cracks open, and performs her whole "drug routine".

Taking a big breath after inhaling, Cindy now, again, puts the bottle back into her pocket; there to store until the next time, unless she or someone else gets washing/drying the clothes first.

In her opposite pocket, however, her phone begins to vibrate, and she BARELY is able to read the contact "my booty".

"Hello?" she speaks into the phone.

"Hey, bae," the cool masculine voice speaks into the phone. "You take the pill before we do the, ya know? We don't want him to find out. Well, more like find out _again_... and that's why we don't go to your house as often."

"Yeah, I did. And no, we don't. I don't know why that nigga hasn't left me yet. But if he's helping me out with money and food and shit, then he may as well stay where he is."

"True, true. Well, girl, I'm waiting for you here with my friend. And my _little _friend, of course. So hurry up and get your sexy ass over here already."

"Aiight, I'm coming. Bye." And with that, Cindy hangs up her phone, and rushes to get to her car; moving faster than she has in quite some time.

\-_-/

"Hey, Huey?" Jazmine calls for his attention. "Valerie's playing in the basement right now, but she keeps on looking at me like I'm an alien or something. I told Cindy, but she was busy and had to talk to Caesar or something... the whole staring thing isn't really bothering me, but I just feel like she's my reincarnation besides the talking," Jazmine says with a light laugh. "She's always looking at the world with curious eyes... at this point, I just want to know what sparks her curiosity." Huey takes in what Jazmine just said, nods his head, and turns to head downstairs. "Oh, yeah. Huey? One more thing." Jazmine waits for Huey to turn around, then continues to talk. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It means a lot." Huey half smiles, just for her, and turns around again to head downstairs.

_Meanwhile..._

"Cin', I understand your whole "Stop Jazmine Before the New Year" plan, but you also have to understand that Jazmine is harmless and _is_ coming with us to Hiro's in New York."

"You don't get it, Ceez. You don't. Not the full image, you don't. Why do you think _my_ _own child_ calls me 'Cin' or 'Cindy' instead of mommy, as the other kids do at her age?" Cindy looks as if she's about to cry, and Caesar takes a deep breath before heading into another room to open a cabinet, and hand Cindy something. She looks at what's in her hand before showing a face of disgust.

"Just in case," he tells her calmly, making his best attempt to assure her.

"I'm not some type of orphan, Caesar."

"And that's what _you_ don't understand, Cindy. Where will you be when he finally lets go?" And with that, he leaves the room.

_Meanwhile..._

Valerie hears footsteps come down hard, and looks up thinking it's Caesar, but instead sees her... father? Perfect, Valerie thinks.

"Hey Valerie, so Ja-"

Huey stops mid-sentence when he sees her pick up two barbie dolls, one black and one white, and begins to bang them together, but in an "X" formation.

Huey looks at the formation his daughter is making, and begins to guess.

"Uhhh... interracial sex! Uhh... children? Interracial children? Or adults? Oh, uhh, Jazmine!" he exclaims, and he gets the first nod signing yes of all of his guesses. "What about her?" he asks, now worried yet intrigued.

Valerie picks up a puppet from her toys and begins to move it's mouth.

"I'll go talk to her now," Huey declares, and leaves his child behind, not even realizing the, now, third message to him today.

"Daddy?" she calls out, trying to actually talk to him for the first time in a while. What Huey didn't know was that the first message actually had four more meanings, or five overall.

What he also didn't know was that he'd stumble across them so soon.

**A/N: 'Kay so I'm pushing the shoutouts back again. Ima give you guys a second to process everything like I did two(?) chapters ago, and I'll update DMMRI:R soon, and maybe even make the new story I've been wanting to start in what seems like forever..? So yeah. Also if you were confused, or just in general, if you don't know who he is/about him, you should google Joel Olsteen (not sure if I spelled that right to be honest). Anyways, review or just continue to view! Even if I get one view throughout all my stories, I still appreciate everything. Zero, even. All I really want for you guys is to stay/be you. And watch The Boondocks and read the comic, lol.**


	8. Love and Drugs

**Let's get right into it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Boondocks!**

"Jazmine? Jazmine!" Huey calls, coming up after speaking to his daughter, Valerie, on the subject of Jazmine herself.

"Yah?" She asks, finishing what she was doing, and turning around with a mug of tea intact.

"What do you want to know?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to know?" Huey repeats himself, and Jazmine gives him a look with only a hint of confusion this time. "You missed a lot."

"Well, tell me it all."

"I'm not sure if I even remember it all."

"Oh, come on, Huey! You have the best memory out of anyone I've ever met. Just give me a quick summary or something." Huey pauses to think, then sighs, signaling he's giving in.

"Let's go outside first, though."

"So, start from when you were 13. Well, when we were 13. After I left."

"After you left, Hiro came. His parents were both crack addicts and got arrested, and no one else could take him, except for Caesar's family. So, they did. Hiro was a tech genius. Probably still is; I don't talk to him as often. But he sure helped us do anything tech related in the time we spent together; from fake ID's for Riley to high school certificates for random people.

"Riley, being two years younger but always keeping up, began to date Cindy when he was 14 and the rest of us were 16. But he, of course, cheated on her, resulting in some damage in their relationship. She immediately got into a relationship with Hiro, but Caesar was upset because he had always liked Cindy. So, one day when Hiro was in the bathroom and Caesar and Cindy were alone, he told her that, and she began to laugh in his face. His comeback had to do with Riley, which made Cindy motivated to rekindle their original ride or die relationship. And she did just that.

"I began to date Ming randomly one day. I guess it was just mutual. But soon after, when Cindy came over to spend time with Riley, she got in the wrong bed and started kissing me. I guess she was cheating on Hiro with Riley or something. But, all the same, I felt like it was my responsibility. So I formally apologized and asked Cindy out, Hiro asked Ming out, they got married, we got married, and the rest is history."

"So Caesar was right..?" Jazmine says faintly, as if she's asking herself a question.

"Huh?" Huey questions her.

"Nothing," she says, running back into the Freeman household, in a manner she would do as a child.

_Flashback_

_"Her love is like a drug," Caesar told Jazmine on their "date", of sorts._

_"So you've been cheating Cindy on Huey? Or, you know what I mean."_

_"Nah, not me. Someone else," he says with a drug. "Guess I've just been told."_

_End of Flashback..._

"Caesar! Caesar! You were right!"

"Right about what?" Caesar asks, turning around, hand on Huey and Cindy's bedroom door handle, as if he was just about to enter.

"What are you doing?"

"I was gonna see Cindy," Caesar responds casually.

"What? Why?"

"Hey, don't get suspicious now. You can go in for yourself if you really want to. But I warn you, it may or may not be disturbing. I never really know what she's doing in there."

"Fine. I will." Jazmine then enters the room, to find Cindy butt naked. Immediately following, she closes the door in a rush.

"Proceed," Jazmine tells him, rubbing her nose in a Huey-like manner. Caesar does so, but this time, Cindy's in a tan trench coat. Oh great, not this again, Caesar thinks.

He walks over to Cindy and hands her a wad of cash, consisting of 10 20dollar bills and a bag full of pasta and other foods. "This needs to stop, Cindy."

"You're not in charge of me, in case you need a refresher, Caesar."

"You know what? Just take care of yourself. Please," he says, looking right into her fierce eyes with his pleading ones.

"That's a job for my lover to do," she responds, the exact response he was fearing.

\-_-/

The back door and front door open at the same time; Huey and Jazmine coming through the front and Cindy coming through the back

"Hey, fam," Caesar greets from the living room. "I gotta bounce, but Valerie built something downstairs that she wants to keep in a safe place... So, that's up to you to figure out."

"Alright," Cindy smiles a bit, "Huey, I'm putting it in a sack in your office downstairs."

**A/N: so, has anyone changed their mind? Is Riley lying about being in the army? (I know you haven't met Hiro but) is Hiro lying? Is Caesar lying, being Huey got the info from their childhood from Caesar? Tell me in reviews!**


	9. Forever's Don't Last

**A/N: AHHH SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU ALL. So I'm actually only planning for there to be this chapter, the revealing chapter, the what we gonna do with this new information chapter, and the wrap it up chapter, and then maybe a final double triple knot check wrap it up chapter. Or epilogue. Idrk. Stay tuned, my friends.**

**P.S. This is gonna be a short one, but next chapter is planned to be longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR APPLE'S iPHONES**

"Huey, come on!" Caesar calls out, poking his head through the door leading to the basement, where Huey is working in his office.

"Alright, alright... We're taking Cindy's car, right?"

"Yeah, babe," Cindy calls down the stairs, replacing Caesar (from his last location) and copying his position.

"And when can we me this sack from down here?" Huey asks, making a face of disgust because of the placement of the sack; in a cool corner of his office.

"Uhh," Cindy begins, obviously nervous. "I'll figure out where to put it. In fact, I might actually leave Hiro's early... I'm gonna see him again, anyways."

"Huh?" Jazmine questions about the last part. In response, Cindy shoos her off by using her hand, but what she didn't know was Huey was just as confused and suspicious.

"Alright..." Huey states loudly. "I guess I'll just leave these here," he mutters to himself, throwing his car keys on the table.

And for a moment, just one second, he thought he was hallucinating... He swore he saw the bag move, but he swears a lot of things that aren't true...

"Snap out of it, Huey," he tells himself, and smacks himself in the forehead. "Cindy said that it's something Valerie built. Not a living thing. Why would Cindy lie to you?"

And with that false sense of reality, he head upstairs, awaiting the trip ahead.

\-_-/

_Flashback (to the night before)..._

_"Jazmine, why do I have to go somewhere with you?" Huey whines._

_"What if I get hurt? What would happen then? I just wanna get a slice of pizza from the parlor a few blocks down, you can get your veggie pizza and everything, but what if something happens on my way there, or back? Huh?"_

_Huey compares his options in his head, before, finally, agreeing to assist Jazmine._

_"You're just as whiny now as you were when we were 12... you do know that, right?" He adds on shortly after agreeing._

_"And you're just as sarcastic and pessimistic," Jazmine comes back._

_Flashback (to 12 years old)..._

_"Jazmine, why do you need me to look up? I can hear and understand you perfectly fine while I read," Huey complains._

_"Because it's important to me," Jazmine insists._

_"As reading is to me," Huey shares sarcastically with a smirk, but, all the same, looks up from his book; still holding it in his hands as if someone will attempt to pry it from his hands any second now._

_"Huey... I'm moving."_

_"What?" Huey had known that Jazmine talked to the judge yesterday in court on the topic of her parents divorce, but he figured she would've sent Jazmine to stay here with her dad instead of moving somewhere with her crackhead prostitute of a mother._

_"Yeah... Today is my last day here. My mom ordered me to pack up my stuff with my dad, but Daddy said that I can go up to the hill to hang up with you. He knew I wanted to spend some time with my best friend before packing up... and leaving Woodcrest forever..."_

_But what the two 12 year old best friends weren't aware of was that forever's are like promises... There is no guarantee that they can be kept, and they are often not._

_End of Flashbacks..._

The crew had finally arrived at Hiro's house in Ryebrook, New York.

When they got to the door, Caesar was able to unlock the door; being that Hiro was his adopted brother, he had a key.

"Hiro!" Caesar calls out, stepping through the doorway, Huey, Cindy, Jazmine and Valerie following right behind.

Hiro and Ming come downstairs, greet everyone, and meet Jazmine. And while taking this in, Jazmine can't help but to ask herself if she's hallucinating, when out of the corner of her eye she sees Hiro grab Cindy's ass, then move on like this is a casual thing.

_No, no.._. Jazmine thinks, _this can't be real. I knew Cindy was cheating on Huey, but with Hiro? No, no... _Jazmine's thoughts continue, _but could it be so crazy that it just makes sense?_

\-_-/

"Hey, Cin'?" Valerie asks, getting her mother's attention. "What does the "F" stand for in this picture of you, Huey and Riley? Freemans?" Valerie states her question, curiously, after looking at a picture on Cindy's iPhone screensaver.

"Naw, it doesn't stand for Freemans. It stands for 'forever'," Cindy quickly explains. "Forever will I love the Freemans," she adds to herself, quietly. "If only I could go a day without thinking of Hiro."

**A/N: Haha so secret revealed? Or is it..? Lol yes it is confirmed by me that Cindy is cheating on Huey with Hiro. But there are other important things we need to call attention to, like why Valerie doesn't call Cindy "mom", so read on, stay tuned, be cool, and fin out, bruh.**


	10. Revelation

**A/N: So 2****nd**** to last chapter. Gonna make this short: enjoy and sorry for the delay. Oh and s/o to GKMC (good kid, m.A.A.d. city) because number one: King Kendrick and number two: the storytelling on that album is so advanced and just to another level that I could listen to it on repeat for days and not get bored, and have it have the same affect on me every day. And also s/o to Makaveli's (Tupac's) The Don Killuminati: The Seven Day Theory.**

**P.S. beware the plot twists! Seriously though. There's some rough, unexpected shit in here, and though I may make you more confused because of the screwed up segways I made for each new category, of sorts, will confuse you, but I'm kinda sorta revealing every single last thing in this chapter to the point where it's not even funny. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

"Come on, the puffy haired, obviously mixed one just took Mr. Boss of Cindy out. We can do it," Hiro persuades Cindy, referring to Jazmine and Huey.

"What about Caesar?"

"Out."

"And Valerie?"

"Playing upstairs."

"And Ming?"

"I'll be joining you two," says Ming, emerging from the curtains.

"Huh? Oh hell naw!" Cindy exclaims.

"Come on, why not?" Hiro asks in a persuading tone.

"Yeah, let's see the black girl emerge from the blonde one everyone sees," Ming further persuades.

"Oh, is that what this is about? You have a Black fetish or something? Huh? That's why you couldn't stay off of Huey's dick?" Cindy asks sarcastically.

"Just like you couldn't stay off of this Asian one… still can't," Ming fires back, putting her right hand where Hiro's began to get hard.

Cindy storms from what's actually just a few feet away, and raises her hand to slap Ming, when suddenly Hiro grabs her waist and pulls her in close. He pulls her face to his, and begins to forcibly kiss her. Just then, Valerie comes running down from upstairs.

"Cin', I have a question!" She calls in a naïve manner; one that Jazmine may have possessed as a child. And just then, she sees her mom and Hiro kissing, with Ming watching lustfully. Cindy finally manages to pull away, here, and Ming begins to walk to the door.

Valerie makes a noise that sounds she is going to sob, but wants to hold it in.

"Valerie!" Cindy calls, finally showing her motherly senses. "Let me out! I need to talk to my daughter!" Cindy continues to call out, trying to get to Valerie, but Ming continues to guard off the door.

"Well, if you wanted someone else's opinion on this, Cindy," Hiro starts, "I wouldn't consider her to be your daughter. "

_Meanwhile…_

"Huey, I think you should sit down for this one."

"Jazmine, I've received much worse news while standing up. Or eating, swimming, exercising… and other various activities or at other various events where receiving bad news is on the bottom of my list."

"Are you trying to impress me or something, Freeman? You could've just simply said that you've received bad news in much worse positions and been done. You didn't need to add all that."

"Whatever, Jazmine. Just tell me what bad news you wanted to inform me of today."

"Stop it, Freeman. I'm about to not tell you… I don't give you bad news everyday."

"Uhh, yah, you do. Tuesday it was that a light bulb broke. Wednesday it was that the sink stopped working. Yesterday it was that my office is cutting my salary because I'm technically working in two offices because I've been working at the one about 45 minutes away from here, plus the one closer to home. And today you have… whatever the hell it is you wanna tell me right now."

"Exactly. If you wanna know, sit down."

Huey finally gives in, and with the roll of his eyes, he sits on a bench him and Jazmine stumble upon; Jazmine sitting just a few inches away from him.

"Cindy's cheating on you… with Hiro." Jazmine watches Huey's face, but sees no change in emotion. "You're just gonna sit there? Like it's nothing? Your wife, who you've been dating for years, just cheats on you? It's been a year of cheating. Caesar knows, too. That's why he's been coming to your house more… to try to get Cindy to stop." For a moment, neither of them make a noise, and as they block out the voices around them, they sit in a moment of silence.

"I always figured she did… I knew she started a little more than a year ago… I just didn't know with who," Huey finally says, breaking the silence.

"So are you gonna do something about this whole cheating thing?"

"No… she can get STDs if she wants to. I'm just waiting for the court orders to come back to see if I was ruled full custody of Valerie or not."

"Custody? Court orders?.. you already divorced her?"

"Divorced her, working out custody."

"Since when?"

"Dammit; since you came back, Jazmine. When you left, it was like my one little tiny ray of sunshine, which held naivety and pureness and so much more—gone. Completely gone. I thought I could build new rays out of things that the average adult seemed to possess. Got a wife, got a kid, got a job, insurance… everything. But my ray never grew back. It never fuckin' grew back. But when you came back into my life, Jazmine… my old ray was formed once again, and new ones as well. And I know that it's only been a matter of months Jazmine but dammit you made me happy again. I mean, of course Valerie made me happy, and she assembled the broken pieces of the ray you used to light up, you were still the one. You were still the fuckin' one to light it up again. And, Jazmine… I need you in my life. I know I probably sound like a sorry ass loser right now, but I fucking need you in my life. I know I was never good with emotions, but Jazmine I've always loved you, and I always will. Forever will I love you, Jazmine Dubois."

"And forever will I love you, Huey Freeman," Jazmine responds, enclosing her arms around Huey's waist in a tight, rare, loving hug.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean she's not my daughter?!" Cindy half questions, half yells.

"Why the hell do you think she calls you by your first name instead of 'mom'? Because she already knows what's happened. She's known that we've had relations for longer than I can remember, Cindy, and… has been traumatized. She stopped calling you 'mom' after she didn't recognize you anymore… you were a cheater, to her; not a mother."

"And exactly how do you know all this?" Cindy questions Hiro, and this time Ming answers.

"Because Caesar went to your house much more often, who also witnessed you two having sex, and he basically helped Valerie cope with it; being that Huey was unaware of the issue and you could care less, and just wanted to hop on the first dick you saw. Caesar cared, Huey was clueless. And Caesar, being Hiro's adopted brother, articulated these responses when telling Hiro off. This day was meant to happen, Cindy. That day was meant to happen, Cindy. Both days were and will be days of revelation, Cindy. And the next revelation is going to happen in practically no time…"

Just then, they heard the door open, and footsteps from upstairs running down, before calling out "Uncle Ceez!" in a cheery tone/voice.

Next, the door opened once again, and this time the same cheery voice, which belonged to Valerie, called out "Mommy, Daddy!" after seeing Jazmine and Huey walk through the door.

"Let her go," Hiro commands Ming; using his right hand to shoo Cindy out and checking his nails on his left hand. Cindy begins to run down the stairs, eager to stop Valerie from calling anyone else mommy, mama, mother, or anything else of that matter.

"Uncle Ceez," Valerie grabs his attention, to which he smirks back.

"Let's put on a show," he finishes Valerie's sentence, and they call for attention in Hiro's household.

"Cin', I would be surprised if I met a mother worse than you. The most you've done for me is breastfeed me, and that was six to seven years ago. Plus, you switched to bottle as soon as you could. Dad, I'm not mad at you. I wish you could've paid more attention to me, but I understand that you were never really happy and probably, at this point, will never be happy in a household where my biological mother can run anything she chooses because, technically speaking, it's 'her household'. Even though she doesn't pay for anything. And Jazmine, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna call you 'mom' from now on. You are, essentially, the perfect mother for someone like me. I mean, we both had blondes as mothers who were completely, totally, utterly comfortable with flaunting their bodies, and doing whatever they can to fill their desires; my mother's being pleasure and yours being crack, marijuana and money. Also, thank you for sharing those stories from your childhood with me. I never really had that type of thing, and just that I was able to relate at 7 years old so well really helped me. After you told me that, I no longer feared school. I walked into school with much confidence, holding my head up high, ignoring the biracial stereotypes getting thrown at me, and ignoring those who roasted Cindy for flaunting her body. I was able to block out the people that didn't like me, and I was able to spend more time with those who cared about me; like you and Uncle Ceez."

The seven year old looks around the room once more, post eyeing each person individually that she made comments on, in order; Cindy, Huey, then Jazmine.

"I agree with every word Valerie said," Caesar steps in now. "And I heavily believe that Jazmine, if you're up to it, to be Valerie's, well, mom. As for Hiro and Ming, fuck y'all. Too damn tired of keeping your secret." Huey now laughs a bit, but tries to cover it by making a fake cough. Caesar then turns to Cindy. "Cindy… I know you knew I loved you. You always knew. And I know you were just using me and playing with my emotions by getting me to do things for you, persuading me and never actually even giving me a hug. And I know that I let you. But that is no more. I can't keep up with you when all you do is hurt the ones that I love, that actually do love me back."

"Well sorry to hear your sob story, Caesar, but high school love doesn't fuckin' last," Cindy starts off, harder than expected. "Look at my apparent high school love. Our product, Valerie, now hates me. My own daughter. And Hiro just became something that ruined the marriage I forced. You know, I wish I could just go back in time, and make Riley and I right. Riley was my real high school love. I don't know what I've been doing this past year or so… but none of it compares to the time I spent with Riley."

"So is that why you tied a nigga up?" Riley asks with obvious frustration.

"How'd you get here?"

"Tied up?"

"Are you okay, man?"

"What did she do to you, Uncle Reez?" These questions and more get thrown at Riley at the simultaneously.

"The bitch wanted to distract Huey when y'all came here so that he wouldn't realize all the contact between her and Hiro. So when Valerie made that damn Lego building, she threw it in one of the bins outside, and then tied me up in a sack, said it was Valerie's structure, and put it in your office. And this was only after she tied me up and kept me in some random closet, and sent herself the army text from my phone.

"How I got here is simple. Huey left his keys on the table in his office, and after I finally managed to escape, I took his car keys and rode up here.

"And, yea, I'm fine _now_. But I want nothing more than to get away from the crazy bitch who basically got into our youth lives to ruin our adult lives."

"Ditto," Huey says, and turns around to leave with Riley.

"No, you can't just leave like this! You can't just leave me here! I gave you years of my life, and produced a child! I deserve more! You can't just do this to me and get away with it!" Cindy screams at the top of her lungs while beginning to cry.

"I think you're forgetting, egg donor, that we have witnesses that can lock you up," Valerie insults her mother.

And with that, the sane part of the crew left; ready to reinvent a better life.

**A/N: ASK QUESTIONS. Anything that was too hella confusing (because I actually added probably about 1,300 words of stuff I didn't plan on adding originally. But I added it at the end. So if you're confused (because I didn't get to go over this and I still need to finish my homework) then ask me ANY questions in the reviews. Just make sure that it's like a legit question. And I promise I will answer it next chapter. Which is the last chapter. Plus shoutouts. Please do. I'm gonna say (rare) FIVE REVIEWS until the next chapter, because it's the last one. Sorry.**


	11. Resettled

**A/N: so, the last chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, I've just been worried that I won't word it correctly or like not incorporate all my ideas or anything like that/of that manner. So I wanted the chance to be able to actually sit down and think this through (and start and finish this chapter), aka today.**

**So, sadly, this is the last of this story.**

**P.S. my two twoshots will be out tomorrow. Sorry, but my room was under construction (aka me tearing it apart to clean it and tryna put it back together) and still is, so I haven't had a lot of time to work on the twoshots. I have about ¾ of the first chapter of the first one (they're a pair of/connected twoshots) but that's it. So, I got some work to do. But without any further ado, I present to you: the last chapter/epilogue of **_**The Things That Have Been Thrown**_**.**

**Also, shoutout to P!nk's **_**The Truth About Love**_**, especially **_**Slut Like You**_**, because it got me hella hype (I don't really listen to artists like P!nk a lot so when I do it's like… wooo)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Where are we going, Dad?" Valerie asks Huey.

"We're going to a hotel a little whiles away from here," he responds swiftly.

"Is it near your work place 45 minutes away from Hiro's?" she asks, and Huey shakes his head with amazement.

"How did you even—"

"I don't know. I just followed my instincts and guessed… isn't that what you always told me to do?"

"Damn, Huey," Riley starts. "She got one over you."

"You got that right," Huey jokes, reaching a hand, off the steering wheel, in the backseat to tickle Valerie playfully. For that moment, I saw how much Huey's changed over the years. Wow… he's now able to fully show affection for one in front of his family and friends… I knew I fell for a good one.

I smile at the thought.

"Aye, Jaz? What you smiling at?" Riley asks me.

"The future," I reply, still smiling.

"I bet she imagining Huey deep inside her and shit," he whispers to Caesar, and I hit him.

"There are children in the car!" I yell at him.

"Damn, Jaz. You ain't gotta hit me like that. I mean, we curse around Val all the time."

"Not that, stupid!"

"Oh, you mean the sex? Man—if she don't learn 'bout that soon, how she gon' have children, huh?"

"Riley…"

"Be careful with her now," Caesar tells Riley. "She's a momma now, in addition to being a grown, independent Black woman in the USA," Ceez further jokes. I hoped he was going to be okay. I know we never officially broke up, but to be honest, it was as if we were never _really _dating in the first place. I hope he finds a good person to live out his life with, in love at last.

But who would've known that (part of) Caesar's statement would've been biologically true in a matter of days?

**37 Days Later**

This was it…

…it was time to check my pregnancy test, to see if I was positive or not.

"Huey, I'm too scared… will you check it for me?" I call out.

"God, Jazmine. You know you don't have to act so immatu—holy shit. I'm gonna have another kid. HOLY SHIT! Call Caesar and Riley!" Huey begins to scream.

"And you wanted to call me immature, huh?" I fire back at him. Valerie comes in the room, and asks what's happening. "You're gonna have a younger brother or sister!" I scream out, finally letting my energy out; completely loosing the calmness I once held to diss Huey.

"Grab me the phone, please," Huey commands Valerie, and she does so. He leaves the room and continues to scream, leaving Valerie and I to talk alone.

"You're still gonna be my mom, right?" she asks, her eyes filled with tears and worry.

"Of course, Val. You're my little girl and nothing about that can change."

"Not even if you have another little girl?" She asks, losing some of the expressions in her eyes.

"You'll always be the first," I assure her and tap her nose in a playful manner.

"Can you tell me another story from your childhood, Mommy?" She asks me, acting a bit more innocent versus her everyday 7-year-old demeanor.

"Sure, but is it okay if this one is a little more, real, per say?" I ask her, and she nods her head. "When I was a few years older than you, probably 11, I'd say, I was getting bullied. I was getting bullied because I, too, had a mother like Cindy—blonde hair, blue eyes, with a slut disguise. People would always tell me that my mom was sleeping around with other men in the town, and I never wanted to believe them. But one day I just had to adjust my lense on life, and see that they weren't lying. When I asked my mom about it, she sent me out the house, and told me to stay out of the house unless I could stay out of her business. Soon enough, my dad came looking for me—I was at Daddy's house, of course—and he brought me back in. And when I told him about what I knew, he, too, looked into it, and filed a divorce. And a few months after that divorce was filed, I was sent to live with my mom, in another place, because it was a different time back then. They didn't care whether or not my mom was a prostitute and a drug addict, and my father was the better parent. They only cared that my mom still had a _psychical _mother figure, and that's why they sent me to go live with her. The exact opposite reason is why they sent you to go live with me and your Daddy."

"I'm glad times have changed since then," she tells me. "I don't know what I would've done without a motherly figure like you."

"Me too," I agree, sniffling a bit. "Me too."

**10 Months Later**

A few (aka a few hundred) phone calls and trips to the hospital later, and we have a baby, and my dad moved up near us to be closer to us, with his wife of 15 years and counting, Rochelle, who, is obviously Black… finally.

There were also really nice neighbors, like Francine and Carlo, an interracial couple who had a daughter named Maxine, who quickly became Val's best friend. As for Val's new sibling, my and Huey's one-month old son, Thabo was doing fine. Huey, of course, picked the name. It means 'joy' in Twansa, which is truly what he is… a little bundle of joy.

When I first heard I was moving, only 12 then, I became depressed. My fairytale world was cut short to face the harsh reality, something Huey, my best friend at the time, had told me about. And in terms of Huey, I fell in love with him, my best friend. And morning I woke up, afraid, that I was going to lose the only person that mattered.

So, maybe I never thought fairytales were true… but something still gives me hope that they are, because with Huey Freeman, who knows what I can do?

**A/N: OMGIZZLE IT'S THE END. Sorry for not updating in a whole month, once again. And shoutouts are below. They're gonna be hella quick cuz I gotta finish some crap but MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE who ever reviewed, viewed, visited, heard of, etc. this fanfic.**

MaiXii and cutechibilolita**: thanks for reviewing the whole way. Lmao y'all always had me cracking up, and I absolutely loved every review. And yah at first Ima be honest I was gonna make Cindy cheat on Huey with Caesar. But I changed it last minute, so that's just the way it is.**

Every single guestor anon that spent their time leaving a review: **Much love! And dammit, make an account. I encourage all y'all to spend time making one, and time writing fanfics… lol unless your life is already hella overwhelming or whatever. Even if you just review stuff, it's good to have a bit of an identity on here.**

Nastra1991:** lol yah Riley trips a lot. But nah for this one it was Cindy who was crazier than the killer kung fu wolf bitch and tied him up. And thanks for every other review, and of course spending time **_**to **_**even review.**

SammiSweatheart:** well I hope I answered your question in this but just in case she was in a state of shock and Caesar was the one to experience that state of shock with her. He needed no explaining, no affection, no nothing. He knew why she was like that, and she liked that he knew that.**

natasha annalise:** hey girl hey. And yes of course. Juey for life, despite the Valentine's Day oneshot I wrote and published today.**

**Once again, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME, and much love to y'all on what cutechibilolita and I have been calling Single People Awareness Day (or Valentine's Day for y'all nasties).**


End file.
